Forum:2015-09-02 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- The comic is up "early" today, and it's a good one! It made me laugh, anyway. -- William Ansley (talk) 00:16, September 3, 2015 (UTC) : Holy living mannequin, Batman! That is hilarious. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Good wuddle mini-Castle. You did well. Beastie has yet to redeem itself... Speaking of Dingbot!Castle and the Beastie... should these be considered actual Dingbots or something else, or maybe some new class of dingbot? --MadCat221 (talk) 04:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) : Both are new classes of Dingbot created after Agatha read Van Rijn's notes. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:29, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::My impression was that these were both pulled from preexisting systems built by the old Heterodynes. Prepared to be wrong though. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:42, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::So, then we should say that this is what you get when you introduce Der Kestle to a Dingbot. Herr Kestle, meet Herr Dingbot. You two try and get along. You are most likely too young to remember when televisions and radios stopped being built with vacuum tubes and were constructed with transistors instead. Man! What a change that was. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Heh...not only do I remember tubes I remember magnetic amplifiers. The first TV I ever saw had a round screen about six inches across contained in a cabinet not much smaller than a desk. Of course, I was a farm boy from rural New England, we rarely got the newest stuff. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 21:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Not sure but I think this is the first dingbot to actually talk, quite unigue. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 21:14, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: If this Mini-Beast and the "Clever Little Castle" are to be considered dingbots, which is not a settled issue in my mind, then you are forgetting that the Mini-Beast can talk as well, though it hasn't said anything recently. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:27, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Perhaps we should create a space on the Dingbot page for "Second Generation Dingbots. These two seem to represent a major technical breakthrough by Agatha & Co. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe for now a note on the Dingbot page should note the similarities, and considering it a "second-gen" dingbot should wait until we see one that is not sourced from a pre-existing Old Heterodyne thinking engine. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Why do you say this? As far as I can see, these machines are a natural progression from previous designs. They are completely new machines designed for a previous purpose with improved efficiency. They are, in effect, second generation devices--just as the transistor radios were second generation devices. They still converted radio waves into audio waves, but they did it in a much better fashion. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: The boxes of these machines were designed by Agatha (using existing parts, but so is almost everything). But the intelligence of the Dingbots was from Agatha. The intelligence of these two comes from other sources. These two entities in no way reflect how Agatha would build a new intelligent creature. Argadi (talk) 09:13, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Nah, she merely took something that once filled a large room and jammed into a box small enough to carry around. Of course these are machines that reflect her skills at constructing intelligent machines. She was building fairly intelligent machines long before she met Der Kestle. She even managed to construct one that possesses the spark. Remember Queenie? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC)